


Genius Detective and Top Gear's Tame Racing Driver

by The_Dimension_Crossing_Mew



Series: Who Is The Stig? [2]
Category: Death Note, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dimension_Crossing_Mew/pseuds/The_Dimension_Crossing_Mew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say that he never sleeps, and that he is the world's top three detectives. Who is the Stig?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius Detective and Top Gear's Tame Racing Driver

Having just finished playing the film of him driving their new supercar around their test track, Top Gear’s Richard Hammond turns to the camera back in the studio. Over the sound of the cheering crowd, he intoned one of the immortal lines of Top Gear: “And now we turn it over to our tame racing driver.” The cheers of the crowd grew louder. “Some say that he runs purely on sugar,” Hammond paused and Clarkson continued as the camera zoomed in on his face, “And that if he were on the Kira case, INTERPOL would be out of a job.” The camera zoomed back out. “All we know is… he’s called… The Stig!”

On the test track a white gloved hand pushed a CD into the supercar’s CD player. Eyes underlined by dark circles from sleepless nights lit up as the Red Hot Chili Peppers started to play. It was this particular Stig’s last run around the track, and he was determined to enjoy every minute of it. A new case had come up, and if the detective currently moonlighting as a tame racing driver’s suspicions were correct, he would be spending a good length of time in Japan.

As he pulled away from the line with the screech of tire squeal and the lyrics of the Chili Peppers’ “Dani California” echoing in his ears, L wondered on his last day as the man in the white suit if the producers would simply put a new driver behind the mirrored blue visor, or if they would completely kill off the White Stig and replace him with a new color.

As he went around Gambon and over the finish line, L decided that it didn’t matter. Soon, all that would matter would be bringing Kira to justice. _And_ , he thought, smirking behind the expressionless white helmet, _I am Justice!_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Who can tell me why I chose 'Dani California' for L's song?


End file.
